wait for me
by The DeVil's eyes
Summary: tunggu aku, aku akan datang dan menghampirimu sebentar lagi. hanya sebentar lagi dan aku akan pergi berlari ke arahmu secepat yang aku bisa./kaitae/


**Disclaimer:**

**Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri.**

**Genre:**

**Romance, Hurt/Confort**

**Pair:**

**Minkey, Kaitae**

**Rated: T**

**WARNINGS: Typo(s), pendek, dll**

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

#Lee Taemin POV

Ada salah satu sisi di hatiku yang masih bisa merasakan sakit saat aku melihat pemandangan di hadapanku. Ada satu sisi di hatiku yang masih tidak rela membiarkan Minho _hyung_ bersama Key _hyung_ dan ingin merebut kembali Minho _hyung _dari Key _hyung_, karena sejujurnya masih ada rasa cinta dariku untuk Minho _hyung_.

Tapi di saat yang sama ada sisi hatiku yang tidak ingin melepaskan ikatan tanganku pada seseorang yang kini sedang duduk di sampingku. Katakan aku egois yang terus menahan dia tetap di sampingku sementara aku belum bisa memberikan hatiku sepenuhnya padanya. Karena nyatanya aku memang begitu, aku memang egois. Aku tidak ingin melepaskan dia yang kini menjadi sandaranku. Aku membutakan diri dari kenyataan dia tersakiti karena hal ini. Karena, aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia pergi.

Dan ku mohon, biarkan aku egois saat ini saja. Hanya dengan keberadaan dia aku bisa yakin aku tidak akan menghampiri pasangan di depanku dan menghancurkan kebahagiaan mereka. Karena pada kenyataannya aku juga sudah terikat olehnya, tidak seperti dia yang terikat padaku, tapi dia menahan aku dan membuat aku tetap sanggup menghadapi semuanya dan mampu membiarkan mereka bahagia di hadapanku.

"Taeminnie."

Aku merasakan telapak tangannya di pundakku. Aku mencoba tersenyum se-normal mungkin saat menatap wajahnya dan melihat matanya yang menyiratkan kepedihan itu. Aku tahu akulah penyebab dia memiliki tatapan menyakitkan seperti itu. Maafkan keegoisanku, Kim Jongin.

"Jongin, ada apa?" Ucapku sambil memberikan senyuman terbaikku.

Aku sama sekali tidak menghindar dan tidak ada niatan untuk menghindar saat Kai meraih tubuhku dan memelukku. Karena aku tahu, aku juga membutuhkan hal ini.

"Jangan lihat kalau kau tidak suka, dan jangan tersenyum jika kau tidak ingin." Aku sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara Kai di telingaku.

'Kenapa bisa begini? Kenapa dia selalu mengerti apa yang aku pikirkan dan aku rasakan?' Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku di perpotongan lehernya untuk mencari kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang selalu dia tawarkan. Betapa beruntungnya aku memiliki dia di sampingku, dan betapa egoisnya aku sampai menyakiti orang sebaik ini.

Setelah beberapa menit di antara kami berdua tidak ada yang bergerak, setelah aku yakin jika perasaanku sudah lebih baik aku mengangkat kepalaku dari lekukkan lehernya dan duduk dengan tegak sambil menatap matanya. Kujulurkan tanganku untuk meraih wajahnya.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku dengan tulus, aku tahu aku harusnya memberikan lebih dari kata terima kasih untuknya, tapi untuk saat ini aku hanya bisa membalasnya dengan ucapan terima kasih

"Sama-sama. Bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan seharian penuh? Hari ini kau tidak ada janji dengan seseorang, kan?" Ucap Kai sambil menurunkan tanganku dari wajahnya tanpa melepaskan tautan tangannya di tanganku.

Aku mengingat-ngingat sebentar, setelah yakin tidak ada hal yang harus aku lakukan dalam seharian penuh ini, aku langsung mengangguk antusias.

"Boleh, boleh! Kau mau mengajak aku ke mana?"

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Ucapnya sambil memasang senyum misterius dan mengajak aku berdiri. Aku hanya bisa terkekeh pelan karenanya.

"Baiklah tuan, aku akan mengikuti ke mana kau membawaku hari ini." Ucapku dengan nada bercanda.

"Aku jamin kau tidak akan menyesal, your highness." Aku hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapannya yang menyiratkan seakan-aka aku adalah seorang pangeran.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tersenyum bahagia, dia memang selalu tahu apa yang paling aku inginkan dan selalu bisa melakukan hal yang terbaik untukku. Dan dia juga menepati janjinya, kalau aku tidak menyesal, aku tidak pernah menyesal.

"Dari mana kau tahu tempat ini?" Ucapku masih dengan perasaan takjub yang memenuhi diriku.

"Waktu itu aku iseng keliling kota, dan…, _fiola_! Aku menemukan tempat ini." Ucapnya dengan nada seakan itu bukanlah hal yang besar.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu ingin ke tempat seperti ini tapi tidak pernah bisa, dan kau menemukan tempat ini begitu saja?" Ucapku sambil memunggunginya.

Kesal? Ya, aku memang kesal, dia selalu membuat aku ingin mengikat dia lebih kencang dan tidak melepaskannya, membuat aku tidak peduli jika dia sakit karena aku. Dia membuat aku semakin egois.

Tempat ini adalah sebuah padang rumput luas yang berujung pada tebing tinggi, aku selalu suka bau rumput basah, tapi aku juga suka suara ombak laut, aku tentu bisa menikmati salah satu dari mereka di banyak tempat. Tapi, aku tidak pernah menemukan tempat sesempurna ini, tempat di mana terdapat dua pemandangan indah yang paling aku sukai.

"Kau suka?" Aku bisa merasakan sepasang lengan memelukku dari belakang, dan secara otomatis aku menyandarkan tubuhku padanya, menjadikan dia tumpuan. Aku memejamkan mata begitu merasakan angin berhembus dan membuat rambutku sedikit beratakan, menikmati suasana nyaman yang tersedia secara alami.

"Lebih dari suka, ini sempurna." Ucapku masih dengan memejamkan mata.

Setelah beberapa lama memejamkan mata, aku akhirnya membuka mataku untuk menikmati pemandangan di hadapanku dan bersamaan dengan itu aku mengangkat kedua tanganku ke arah tangan Kai yang melingkar di pinggangku. Aku menyukai saat-saat Kai mendekapku seperti ini, membuat aku merasa kehangatan menjalar di sepanjang tulang punggungku dan membuaiku.

"Kai…, maafkan aku." Ucapku lirih.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan."

"Kau salah, ada banyak hal yang harus dimaafkan..., maaf, karena sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa mencintaimu sepenuhnya." Ucapku dengan nada yang sangat lirih tapi aku yakin masih bisa didengar oleh Kai.

Aku bisa merasakan tubuh Kai menegang saat mendengar ucapanku, dan berakhir dengan dia yang menenggelamkan kepalanya di leherku, aku sama sekali tidak berniat menghindar dan membiarkan dia melakukan apa yang dia mau.

"Tak apa, aku masih bisa menunggu." Inilah yang membuat aku merasa kalau aku sangat kejam. Dia terlalu baik untuk orang egois sepertiku, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia berpaling dariku. Maafkan aku, Kai.

"Maafkan aku, aku terus mengikatmu seperti ini, padahal aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Maafkan aku." Ucapku sambil mengeratkan pelukanku padanya.

"Tak apa, lakukanlah apa pun yang kau mau padaku." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut ke arahku. Membuat rasa penyesalan semakin menghantuiku.

Selama beberapa saat tidak ada yang beranjak dari posisi kami. Kami masih saling berpelukan dengan wajah Kai di leherku. Tapi jujur, untuk beberapa saat aku ingin waktu berhenti dan membiarkan aku dan Kai tetap dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tapi nyatanya kami manusia normal dan waktu masih berputar seperti seharusnya. Dan waktu terasa berjalan dengan sangat cepat.

"Kai, apa kau yakin kau tidak keberatan dengan keadaanmu? Kau yakin kau tidak pernah merasa ingin meninggalkanku?"

"Dengarkan aku Taeminnie, bagiku berada di sisimu adalah sebuah kebahagian, kau selalu merasa aku menderita, tapi satu-satunya hal yang membuat aku sedih atau menderita adalah jika kau merasa sedih. Berhentilah khawatir pada diriku karena itu membuatku jauh lebih khawatir padamu. Berhentilah merasa menyesal karena telah egois, karena sebenarnya keegoisanmu membuatku bahagia."

Aku tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Aku adalah orang yang sangat beruntung mendapat cinta sebesar ini dari orang sepertinya. Aku selalu bertanya pada diriku sendiri kenapa aku tidak bisa mencintai kai?

"Terima kasih kai."

"Hari sudah mulai gelap, ayo kita pulang."

Aku hanya mengangguk sebelum kemudian menerima uluran tangannya dan pergi dari tempat itu dengan perasaan yang sekarang terasa jauh lebih nyaman dari sebelumnya. Karena, jika sebelumnya aku selalu ragu dan tidak bisa yakin untuk melupakan rasa cintaku pada Minho _hyung_. Maka saat ini aku sama sekali tidak memiliki keraguan untuk memulai semuanya dari awal.

"Kai," Aku berhenti melangkah membuat Kai otomatis ikut berhenti juga karena tangan kami yang masih saling bertautan.

"Ne?"

"Aku minta padamu, bertahanlah sedikit lagi di sampingku." Tanpa banyak bertanya tentang aku yang tiba-tiba mengatakan hal itu, Kai tersenyum ke arahku.

"Aku akan menunggu, tidak hanya sebentar. Selama apa pun itu, jika itu untuk tetap berada di sampingmu aku akan selalu menunggu."

"Aku juga ingin bertanya. Hal apa yang jika aku minta sekali pun kau tidak akan melakukannya?" Aku melihat Kai berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia menatap tepat ke mataku.

"Aku sudah punya satu. Dan saat aku berpikir aku yakin ini jawabannya-" Aku membalas tatapan mata Kai, dan melihat bayanganku yang tercetak jelas di matanya.

"-Aku akan melakukan semua hal jika itu permintaanmu dan demi kebaikanmu kecuali menghilang dari sisimu."

Entah apa yang dia lakukan, saat itu juga aku tersenyum dan mengeratkan tautan tangan kami berdua. Dan saat itu juga tanpa banyak kata aku melangkah pergi dan diikuti oleh Kai.

.

.

.

End

.

.

_Aku buat ff ini waktu aku iseng-iseng cari ff SHINee di wordpress dan nemuin lumayan banyak ff minkey (Minho-Key). Awalnya aku mau buat jongtae gara-gara kesel sama minkey, tapi waktu liat video kaitae moment, aku jadi pengen buat kaitae…, dan jadilah ff ini. Bashing diizinkan.  
_

_#pergi hiatus lagi#  
_

_ah, lupa! Happy Birthday buat uri Kim Jongin  
_


End file.
